


Planet Sized Storm

by RainbowGarbage (orphan_account)



Series: Monster March 2020 [4]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: this came out a lot more murdery than i wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RainbowGarbage
Summary: Monster March day 4: King Ghidorah (I know its the 15th shut up)They loved visiting planets, loved enforcing nature's way. But sometimes, the planet's inhabitants were difficult, didn't see the natural order of things, they tried to fend Ghidorah off. Oh well. Their ability to control storms has a really fun application out here in space.
Series: Monster March 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Planet Sized Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to skip the days I skipped. I was planning to draw Titanosaurus and King Ceasar (and I sort of did), but I had full intention of writing something for Biollante. But yeah it's been kinda hectic. 
> 
> Also, to avoid confusion, I use 'they' (the plural version) to refer to Ghidorah as a whole, but I also use they (the gender neutral pronoun) for each of the heads.
> 
> Also be warned, theres talk of genocide.

Ah tactics, tactics, tactics. So many ways to optimize everything. So many paths to reach a goal. So many deaths to cause…

A three headed, golden scaled, spike tailed, winged, space-faring dragon was sitting on a satellite of a satellite. Ghidorah, as the three headed dragon liked to call themselves, was “visiting” (exterminating) another planet. They loved their visits to other planets. Craved them. It was all they ever did really. Something about seeing a once populated, living planet turned into insignificant, undetectable specs of dust was so… satisfying. But sometimes, it wasn't that simple.

Sometimes, the creatures were intelligent...

“Ok, not that hard,” thought the Middle Head.

...who had guns

“I mean, who doesn’t like a good challenge,” thought Left Head.

...that shot lasers

“Aw crap,” thought Right.

They had dodged and weaved through the weaponized, highly concentrated, radiation bursts that shot from the creatures’ guns. And now, they were on the planet’s moon. Thinking. Plotting.

“We’ll just do what we always do!” Right aggressively thought to the others, “kill the leaders and watch ‘em burn.”

“Mmm, the smaller, craftier species don’t usually have a leader,” though Middle. “Judging from past experiences at least.”

“Well then why did we run! They’re small, let’s just blast ‘em”

“No but, they can use radiation bursts. Those harm us more than usual.”

Left smiled. “Nothing we can’t handle. Besides, we should return the favor.”

“But they don't even seem to be at the technological level to even use that!” thought Middle.

“Don’t make no difference to me.”

“Hmm…”

“Uh guys?” Middle and Left looked at their Right Head, they hadn’t realized Right wasn’t in the discussion until they spoke up.

The two were met with their younger brother gazing up away from the planet, focusing on something distant.

“What?” Left blurted.

“There’s a planet made of gas, not far from this one.”

Middle and Left followed their gaze, and found that, yes, that tiny speck in the sky was probably the gas planet they had seen when first entering the solar system.

They immediately knew where Right was going with this.

“No, it'll take way too long,” reasoned Middle.

“And i want them annihilated now!” steamed Left.

Right’s head whipped around to face them. “Look,” they glared at Middle, “you want to assure your victory, right? And you,” daggers shot at Left, “you want them to suffer. We share a common goal, brothers.” Right let the rage he felt seep into his brothers’ minds. “They had the audacity to resist us, to cause us pain with their unexpected weapons, to make us retreat like cowards. They insulted us, spit in our faces. Those brutes are probably celebrating the fact that they fought off the scary alien invader. But they don't know scary, they don't know sorrow, and we haven’t shown them how dangerous we can be. They tried to resist the inevitable, tried to change nature. Lets make sure that those stupid, idiotic creatures know their place, and let them know that nature can’t be changed.”

The last words dripped out of Right’s mouth like poison. “Lets kill them all, in the most savage, brutal way we know how.”

The three of them stood silent for a bit, letting the adrenaline marinate throughout their body.

“I love it when you’re like this,” gasped Middle. 

“I know.” Right smiled.

And with that, they were off. The three headed, golden scaled, spike tailed, winged space-faring dragon was on course for the planet of gas. What is their plan, you ask? Well there is something you may not have realized about the three headed, golden scaled, spike tailed, winged space-faring dragon. And that is that this thing, it can control storms. Most gloss over this fact, thinking that the vacuum of space is void of storms. But most are wrong. 

Because what is a planet of gas, if not a giant storm?

They planned to return soon, with a planet sized storm trailing behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there you are! I have plans for a second chapter, so if ya'll want that be sure to tell me. I would have added what I planned in this chapter but its 11:30 and I'm tired.
> 
> Constructive criticism / comments are always appreciated!! [My tumblr](https://fuck-it-furry-time.tumblr.com/)


End file.
